


resurface and breathe and carry on

by EllaYuki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comforting Poe, Finn POV, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Finn, M/M, Pre-Relationship, post-TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: after starkiller base, after rey leaves to find luke, finn wakes up.





	resurface and breathe and carry on

the first time he surfaces, it’s only for a few moments, enough for him to become aware of the fact that a) he’s not dead (probably?), b) there’s a big, bright orange blob close by that he can’t properly make out because he can’t open his eyes more than just a tiny sliver, and c) there’s liquid fire burning up his spine, pulsing and scorching.

he sinks back into darkness without noise, without struggle.

~

he wakes again, in what he can only assume is a bacta tank, and while the pain is mostly gone, he still feels sluggish, tired.

he’s back under before he can properly take in the figures outside the tank.

~

he finally wakes up, properly this time, in a mostly silent, mostly white room. there are monitors on both sides of the bed, and a chair to his left, between the bed and the closed door.

poe dameron is sleeping in the chair.

there are dark circles beneath his closed eyes, from what finn can see, and he looks a bit more ragged than the last time he's seen the man.

there's a twinge in finn's shoulder that is getting a bit uncomfortable, but when he tries to move, his back hurts enough to make him hiss. it makes poe sit up with a start, alert but disoriented, and finn curses himself for waking him. he looks like he really needs the sleep.

poe finally shakes the last dredges of sleep off and notices that finn's awake. the smile on his face is like the sun.

'hey,' he says and approaches the bed. 'you're awake. welcome back to the land of the living!'

finn smiles at that, settling against his pillow. 'hey,' he greets. and then, like a lightning strike, it occurs to him that he doesn't know what happened, how he got back to the resistance, what happened with rey and-

'rey!' he says, panic starting to swirl in the pit of his stomach, and almost sits up. 'what happened? where's rey? is she okay?'

'hey, hey, calm down, it's okay, she's alright,' poe tries to reassure him, to calm him down, places a gentle but firm hand on finn's shoulder. finn takes a deep breath (it hurts) and tries to settle down. 'what happened?' he asks again.

poe sighs and sits on the edge of the bed.

'we blew up the starkiller base, chewbacca got you and rey out just in time. you were beat up pretty bad, it was touch and go there for a while, and you’ve been unconscious ever since, and rey went to find general organa's brother.' he says it all calmly, matter-of-factly, and it helps ebb finn's fear.

'brother?' he asks, because for some reason he's a tiny bit fuzzy on that.

'luke skywalker,' poe answers, and oh, that's right, 'you've found him, then,' finn says, weakly. poe nods.

they fall into silence for a few moments, comfortable, companionable, while finn tries to fit all the pieces together. then, because he remembers and it _hurts_ and he needs to voice it, he says weakly, 'kylo ren killed han solo.'

poe nods again, 'we know,' he says, and sounds sad.

'we were there,' finn carries on, 'we were _right there_ and we saw it happen and we couldn't do anything to save him.'

poe moves his hand, slowly, almost tender, from finn's shoulder to the opposite side of his neck, and looks him directly in the eyes.

'it's not your fault,' he says, and 'don't take the blame for that.' it makes something settle in finn's chest, as much as he want to rage that he could have done something, he could have at least tried. he knows poe it right.

he sighs, and closes his eyes.

'thanks, poe,' he says, and when poe tells him to get some more rest, he doesn't protest.


End file.
